Dolorosa Vengansa
by RyaOtaku
Summary: Era la peor mañana de su vida, ya no escuchaba esa dulce voz que la levantaba, que sea como sea la situación siempre estaba feliz, como la extrañaba, ese mismo día que se enteró que un maldito bastardo asesino a su hermana, le juro venganza, aria todo por matar a esa basura que le arruino la vida. Su meta era esa, nada ni nadie la cambiaría.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Era la peor mañana de su vida, ya no escuchaba esa dulce voz que la levantaba, que sea como sea la situación siempre estaba feliz, como la extrañaba, ese mismo día que se enteró que un maldito bastardo asesino a su hermana, le juro venganza, aria todo por matar a esa basura que le arruino la vida.

Su meta era esa, nada ni nadie la cambiaria.

Ese día se fue de su casa para entrenar lo más duro que podía hasta que su cuerpo se cansara, con tal de poder tener las fuerzas necesarias para matarlo con sus propias manos. Ya había pasado 2 meses de sus duros entrenamientos se dedicó a practicar las armas, espada, cuchillas, navajas, bumerán, etc. Su arma preferida eran las espadas gemelas no por como las usaba, era porque le hacía recordar lo bien que se llevaba con su hermana.

Al ya pasar 3 mesen justos ya estaba muy bien entrenada, pero se olvidaba de algo, como encontraría ala vil cucaracha. Aria cualquier cosa por encontrarlo y matarlo aunque eso signifique alejarse de las personas que ama, dejar a su novio que la hacía tan feliz lo amaba mucho, pero si tenía que caminar por un sendero de sangre lo aria sola, sin involucrar a su familia.

Decidió ir a su casa para que sepa que está bien, ya que se había ido sin avisar, no quería preocupar a nadie. Al llegar fue a ver a Naviki que estaba muy seria con una computadora en su mano parecía que buscaba algo.

A: hola Naviki, como estuviste todo este tiempo

N: akane estuve investigando lo ocurrido en el asesinato de nuestra hermana- el aspecto de akane cambio a una seriedad completa

A: que descubriste

N: que nuestra hermana fue asesinada por dos personas que antes de matarla la torturaron lentamente y luego la- su voz se quiebra le dolía no lo quería decir.

A: - no aguanto sabia a lo que se refería- esos malditos ME LAS PAGARAN- cayó al piso derramando lagrimas-esos malditos me quitaron a mi hermana, la torturaron y se atrevieron a tocarla JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAN

N: akane relájate, tranquila yo también me quiero vengar es por eso que busque información muy valiosa

A: enserio sabes ¿dónde puedo encontrarlos?

N: encontré a unos de los acompañantes del asesino

A: ok dime donde vive y lo hago pedazos

N: no akane, ellos no son como nosotras, ellos son ricos, están muy bien entrenados y lleno de guardias y para saber dónde están los demás tendrás que jaquear su computadora y yo buscare a los demás que participaron, al reunir la información sabremos quién fue el asesino de nuestra hermana.

A: Navikiyo puedo, entrene muy duro, soy experta peleando, también con las armas y puedo encontrar un trabajo en su casa como mucama y are que se enamore de mi al asarlo tendrá confianza y no dudara, podre jaquear su computadora y en ese mismo instante lo matare lo torturare are todo lo posible para que pague, déjame hacerlo Naviki

N: no es mala, idea tu cuerpo está perfectamente desarrollado y pero que pasa si el plan no sale, no estoy de acuerdo con perder a otra hermana, no quiero perder a mis seres más amados.

A: confía en mí, lo lograre- dijo mirándole a los ojos y tomando sus manos

N: confió en ti, pero si las cosas no salen bien, saldrás lo más rápido de ahí

A: lo hare

N: okey te buscare un empleo en el palacio de los Mutsu

A: bueno iré a mi habitación preparare mis cosas me envías una fotocopia de al que debo matar, una foto de él y un resumen de su estúpida existencia

N: yo te lo envió ve a alistarte

Akane fue a alistarse saco ropa para entrenar y un estuche especial donde habían navajas, espadas, pistolas, etc. Al ya tener su ropa alistada recibió una fotocopia de la impresora de su cuarto

A: eres una genio Naviki- dijo al ver la fotocopia de la foto de un chico guapo de cabello largo, practicaba artes marciales pero el usaba la magia negra, examino muy bien a su siguiente víctima.

Vio a su hermana entrar a su cuarto con ropa

N: akane creo que necesitaras esto- dijo mostrando ropa muy linda y unas cuantas que marcaban muy bien sus curvas, unos cuantos vestidos y un uniforme de mucama.-la familia Mutsu quiere una mucama especial para su hijo ya te inscribí tienes que ir a ver, as todo lo posible para tener ese puesto

A: lo hare

N: e intenta ser muy amable

A: lo tendré en cuenta- al ver la cara que puso su hermana, se puso nerviosa- bueno, bueno lo intentare

N: abrasa a su hermana- buena suerte akane

Akane ya había ido en marcha a el palacio Mutsu al principio le costó ser amable y cariñosa con el maldito bastardo pero no había de otra, cuando este se le declaro sintió como si algo horrendo se le movía en su estómago, luego este la beso, sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar pero se aguantó y le correspondió.

Ya había pasado 2 semanas de su noviazgo y mientras el alistaba las cosas para su "cena romántica", ella jaqueaba su computadora. Al terminar fue a su recamara se puso un vestido largo que dejaba ver una de sus piernas pero desde su rodilla hasta abajo, ya que en la parte de arriba tenía atada una navaja y una pistola diminuta. Su plan ya se estaba cumpliendo ya tenía todo y por suerte ella pudo escoger donde se llevaría a cabo la cena en un lugar solitario donde nadie escuchara sus gritos. Solo faltaba encontrarse con él.

Al llegar sabía perfectamente cual eran sus intenciones ya que el muy idiota quería acostarse con ella pero que idiota, decidió sentarse y empezó a hablar de su estúpida relación la tenía harta lo único que escuchaba era "te amo akane" patético.

Bueno al terminar de cenar se fue acercando a su silla se sentó en su regazo. Al ver que él puso sus manos en el costado de la silla (apoya manos) grabe error. Akane en un rápido movimiento saco sus navajas clavándolas en sus manos, escuchando como este gritaba.

A: camino lentamente a su alrededor- enserio pensaste que me enamoraría de ti

M: akane- dijo dolido

A: pues serás muy idiota al hacerlo yo me hacer que a ti por venganza no por amor

M:- sentía como su corazón se estaba rompiendo, enserio la amaba, pero no- porque akane, porque lo hiciste

A: Y ENCIMA TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTAR- dijo sacando su pistola y apuntándole en su cabeza- TU IDIOTA, ME QUITASTE A MI HERMANA, USTEDES LA VIOLARON.

M: así que hiciste todo esto, por una insignificante mujer

A: q que- dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas y por la rabia disparo su pierna –CALLATE

M: SI YO LA VIOLE, COMO CREES QUE DEJARIA ESCAPAR UN CUERPO COMO ESE, PERO LA ESTUPIDA HACIA LO POSIBLE PARA QUE NO LA TOCARA ES POR ESO QUE LA GOLPE LUEGO LA ESTABA TORTURANDO, LENTAMENTE, NO SABIAS COMO GRITABA, QUE SUS HERMANAS LA AYUDRAN PERO NO LO HICIERON SOLO SE DABA FALSAS ESPERANSAS, AL YA NO TENER FUERSAS LA HICE …– no pudo terminar la oración ya que una furiosa akane le había disparado en la cabeza

A: CALLAAATEE- después soltó el arma se agarró la cabeza con las manos, deseando nunca escuchar eso- kasumi, perdón por no estar con Tigo perdóname, por favor perdóname.

Y decidió quemar el cuerpo y las escenas de su crimen.

Fue corriendo a su casa, corría a toda velocidad al llegar subió a su cuarto y encontró otra fotocopia. Dejando ver a otra de sus victimas

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas akane a garra la hoja y la rompe por la mitad.

Dejando ver a un chico muy apuesto con cabellos color negros en una coleta. Es un experto en las artes marciales estilo libre, claro estaba comprometido con una amazona china, que al igual que el sabia artes marciales, arma preferida eran lo borborines. La familia Saotome quería una mucama especial para su hijo y una ¿cocinera? No, no, que como que cocinera, su comida no era específicamente buena, esto sí que sería un desafío. Pero no se rendiría, tomaría clases, tenía que ser una experta en la cocina.

A: por fin sabrás como se siente que de un día para el otro tu vida se vuelve un infierno. ¡ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO SAOTOME!

* * *

Hola

es pero que les guste


	2. Capítulo 2

Doloroso Venganza

Capitulo dos:

La noche había llegado, sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos sabiendo que podía hacer pero el sueño domina a cualquiera haciendo que los cerrara poco a poco y quedara profundamente dormida.

Sueño (más bien diría pesadilla):

N: akane

A: si Naviki que pasa, -se encontraba en el dojo

N: tengo que contarte algo-dijo muy seria

A: Naviki me estas asustando, si es muy importante, dímelo

N: es muy importante

A: es algo relacionado con kasumi, si es eso, ella tendría que estar aquí presente

N: akane- dijo abrasándola (no soporto que la nombrara) estaba ¿llorando? ¿Porque Naviki lloraría?- akane, kasumi fue asesinada.

A: q que- con la vos quebrada, no pudo pronunciar nada más, y se largó a llorar, como es que kasumi había sido asesinada.

Narra akane:

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, sentí como si mi corazón hubiese sido cruelmente estrujado, pude ver como todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro y una niebla me rodeaba a excepción que esta no era gris era negra, porque, porque tiene que pasar esto, porque a mí, porque cuando todo iba muy bien.

Golpee muy fuerte el piso.- PORQUEEE, PORQUE, PORQUE, porque- mis ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas, pude notar claramente como mis nudillos sangraban, pero no le di mucha importancia, porque mi dolor no era físico, era sentimental. Pude escuchar claramente la voz de mi hermana.

N: akane, enserio lo siento mucho- dijo mientras se alejaba de mi como si flotara intente alcanzarla pero no mis piernas no funcionaban, como si todo mi cuerpo no respondiera, parecía que estaba muerta en vida.

A: Naviki-dije sin comprender para luego gritar con desesperación, que más podía hacer ahora me encontraba sola, sin nadie- ¡NAVIKI!- grite lo más que podía- kasumi- susurre mientras solo agache mi cabeza al piso mientras todas mis lágrimas caían como cascada en el piso

Fin del sueño (pesadilla):

Me levante de golpe mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad y ahora que porque ese sueño tan repentino acaso la vida quiere que me la pase sufriendo, pero sabía desde el principio que ya no podré hacer nada ya empecé y ahora no puedo retroceder. Empecé a recoger mi pelo que ahora se encontraba revuelto y pude darme cuenta que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, siempre me pasa esto cuando recordaba aquello, rápido me limpió las lágrimas, ya no quería llorar me canse de llorar.

A: Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir- me aliste y fui a la sala para irme pero ahí encontré a mi hermana me alivie no sé por qué pero en mis sueños siempre pasaba eso, la mire sentada en el sofá que se detiene todo lo que hacía para verme.

N: ¿a dónde vas?

A: a mis clases de cocina

N: sabes que puedes decir que solo vienes por el empleo de mucama y ya (jajajajajajaja no lo esperaban verdad)

A: no parece que no te tomas te la molestia de decirme- hay a veces mi hermana me saca de mis casillas, pero es bueno de alguna forma esta noticia, ya que no confió en nada en mis habilidades en la cocina.

N: akane, solo vas a esa casa por el empleo nada más, sigo investigando y mis dudas caen en él, pero hay algo que no concuerda así que no agás absolutamente nada, cuando tenga las cosas más claras te diré que tienes que hacer ¿qué pasaría si matas a un inocente?

A: ok, solo mucama, entendido - digo con fastidio para irme a trabajar

Bueno ahora tenía que ir a aceptar el empleo ya que si puedo decir que solo trabajare de mucama eso are, fui a la Mansión Saotome, pero si sus investigaciones caen en él, significa que no tengo que confiarme mucho además con solo pensar, soportar o través el horrendo momento de estar con el asesino me ase vomitar, quiero borrar de mi mente esos horribles momentos, respire profundo, tenía que estar tranquila. Al llegar me sorprendí mucho al ver cómo era el dojo, tan grande, pero no con ese tipo de máquinas para correr y eso, solo había bloques de cemento y un palo rodeado de paja para golpear, etc. pero si son ricos porque su dojo es muy común casi igual al mío, bueno tengo que admitir que tienen muy buenos gustos.

Entre y choque contra una señora que cargaba unos trastes que se estaban cayendo, rápidamente los agarre, pero una taza se me resbalo, la llegue a mantenerlo equilibrada en mi pie, parece que fue por instintos o talvez que dentro mío no quería causar mala impresión, no creo que sea por la ultima ya que sería una estupidez.

…: - haciendo una reverencia-Muchas gracias señorita…

A: Akane Tendo, me disculpo por lo que acaba de pasar

…: me llamo Aiko Tokishima mucho gusto y no se preocupe, después de todo nada se rompió gracias a ti

A: y disculpa que te lo pregunto pero ¿de qué trabajas en la mansión Saotome?- fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza y solo por curiosidad pregunte

Ai: ay que tímida- dijo con una mano en la varilla y sonrojada extrañamente- creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, bueno yo me encargo de lavar, planchar, cocinar y muchas cosas más que no me acuerdo- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, creo que estaba nerviosa.- y tú, a ver déjame adivinar, eres amiga de la familia

A: no

Ai: una pretendiente del joven, pero déjame decirte que él ya está comprometido

A: no

Ai: ha, yace, yace vienes por el empleo de mucama personal

A: si, eso si- dije tranquila y seria, esto no era para lo que vine aquí, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo

Ai: ojala tengas suerte, y te acepten me caes muy bien- dijo muy sonriente, mientras me tocaba el hombro

A: me dio mucho gusto conocerte, pero me tengo que ir chau Aiko- que le pasaba a esta chica, yo sintiéndome aburrida con sus torpes preguntas y a ella le caigo bien, la gente de aquí está loca.

Ai: chau

Al entrar no vi a nadie en la sala- Hola, se encuentra alguien-ay le hubiera preguntado a Aiko si alguien se encontraba, estaba dispuesta a irme, hasta que escuche la voz de una chica, que bueno ay alguien presente.

Me acerque cordial mente a la señorita pero ella solo me miraba extraña de los pies a la cabeza, me estaba juzgando.

…: disculpa, ¿a qué ha venido?, quiero decir que hace una chica como tú, en un lugar como este

A: si, yo vine por el empleo de mucama- hay odio quedarme callada, dejarme pisotear por la gente.

…: voz crees que yo caeré en tu estúpido juego, se lo que quieres, y ni creas que estarás aquí para coquetearle a mi adorado prometido- ok repito esta gente sí que está loca.

A: perdóname pero creo que se está equivocando, yo sol...- me interrumpió

…: no me equivoco, pero te advierto que Shampoo no te quitara los ojos de encima- de que está hablando esta mujer

A: quien es Shampoo

…: tu ser idiota, yo ser Shampoo una amazona china, prometida del mejor artista marcial -dice poniéndose en posición de combate- y tú te arrepentirás por meterte con migo

A: señorita shampoo, entienda yo no quiero nada con su prometido, solo quiero el empleo, lo necesito en serio- fingí una mirada suplicante, que más quería esta mujer para dejarme en paz

S: no te creo- dice mientras da vueltas por mí alrededor, creo que nunca me dejara tranquila- pero si quieres el empleo lo tendrás- en serio así de fácil, en vano todo esto- a cambio que no solo serás la mucama de mi prometido sino también aras todo lo que yo te diga – ya se lo que quieres es tenerme como tu esclava por solo un capricho tuyo, que parte no entiendes que no quiero nada con el idiota ese- ¿trato?

A: lamentablemente no aceptare este capricho, primero quiero que sepa que a mí no me importan los hombres

S: así que tú ser lesbiana- acaso es estúpida o se hace como puede creer eso.

A: y si lo fuera ¿qué?- pero que estoy preguntando, creo que la situación se me está yendo de las manos, tengo que acabar con en esto rápido.

S: pues te dejare tranquila por ahora, aunque obvio me daría miedo que te llegues a enamorar de mi- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo, esta que se cree pero si tengo que hacer esto, por mío no ay problemas.

A: entonces déjame decirte que perdiste tu tiempo en amenazas- camine hasta las escaleras en busca de alguien con neuronas dentro ya que esta era obvio que no tenía pero me detuve tenía que decirle algo muy importante- pero no te preocupes no caí tan bajo como para enamorarme de ti.- dicho esto me marche me hace sentir bien como esta mujer se aguantaba las ganas de golpearme ya que se podía decir que la ofendí, jajajaja nada de eso si ella cree que soy lesbiana bueno que lo crea pero ni siéndolo no me enamoraría de ella jamás.

\\(^-^)/Holis

Soy nueva en esto y creo que fue muy torpe de mi parte dejar esta historia abandonada, así que voy a actualizar cada 1 vez por 2 semanas ósea un viernes si y el siguiente no (trabajo muy lento) sé que algunos lectores le quedo la curiosidad de que ¿Por qué ranma violaría a Kasumi? Déjame decirte que eso lo sabremos al transcurrir los episodios, pero por lo poco que dijo Naviki creo que entendieron, bueno ahora a dejarlos con dudas.

¿Qué ara shampoo? ¿Qué problema traerá tener aquella conversación con Aiko? ¿Cómo seguirá la investigación de Naviki? ¿Y qué onda de que ella cree que es lesbiana? Eso lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulos

Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia, ojala no los allá decepcionado, espero que les guste este episodio dejen rewis

Chau, nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Dolorosa Venganza

Capítulo 3:

Narro yo:

Después de la conversación, Shampoo se retiró enfadada, ya que aquella joven la había humillado, *pero esto no se quedara así, vas a ver, me las pagaras*fue el último pensamiento de la joven china. Por la entrada se pudo ver a una mejer con un kimono (violeta muy decorado) y con un rodete en el cabello, akane se le acercó a saludarle.

A: hola, disculpa por la molestia pero…- fue interrumpida

...: no te preocupes, viniste por el empleo de mucama- dijo con una sonrisa maternal, dejando a la joven Tendo muy sorprendida.

A: si, en donde tengo que ir para la entrevista

…: a ningún lado, solo tienes que responder unas cuantas preguntas que te voy a hacer nada más- dijo mientras akane asistía- bueno, entonces acompáñame- mientras la seguía a un sillón que se encontraba en la sala- bueno ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo Nodoka Saotome

A: mucho gusto, soy Akane…

Flash Back (del recuerdo de akane)

Naviki: recuerda no les digas tu nombre si no quieres que pase lo mismo que paso con la familia Mutsu (que se enteraran al transcurrir la historia), yo creare tus nuevos papales, pero no olvides que te llamas Akane Tukumi

A: ok

N: eres hija única ya que tu hermana murió por una enfermedad a los 8 años, tienes solo una prima, que soy yo, tus padres te dejaron en un orfanato, pero tú seguiste tu vida cuidando a tu hermana, al crecer trabajaste y estudias al pasar la primaria, ocurrió lo de tu hermana, al principio te dolió mucho pero luego aceptaste la verdad y seguiste tus estudios ya terminársete la secundaria (tiene 18) y buscarte un empleo y eso es todo- finalizo, noto que su hermana la seguía observando- ¿qué pasa?

A: cuando creaste todo eso- dijo con curiosidad

N: akane, querida yo cuando planeo algo tengo todo muy pensado

A: bueno

Fin del Flash Back

A: Akane Tukumi

N: y ¿Sabes lo que hace una mucama?

A: no (mintió)

N: no sabes- sorprendida- bueno tendrás que ayudarle en todo, limpiar su cuarto, ordenar su ropa, traerle todas las comidas, y –dijo lo último un poco risueña, ya que su hijo le había prohibido lo último- tendrás que seguirlo en todo lugar

A: no creo que pueda hacer eso

N: si lo haces de duplicare la paga- dijo juntando sus manos con los ojos suplicantes

A: aaa bueno, si usted lo dice lo hare- sabía que su hermana le ordenaría a hacerlo con tal de ganar más dinero

N: y por último ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Cómo fue tu vida?

Akane le conto todo lo que le dijo Naviki, dejando a la señora Saotome muy arrepentida de haberle hecho recordar todo eso, le conto de que vivía en Nerima en una casa no muy grande, pero obviamente no dijo que tenía una persona muy importante en su vida.

N: me alegra mucho que hallas podido salir adelante después de todo

A: se a mi igual pero…

N: y no guardar rencor ante tus padres

A: sin rencor- dijo nerviosa y un poco triste- solo me gustaría ¿saber por qué lo hicieron?

N: akane, debían tener motivos

A: cierto no pensé en eso *qué motivos tendrían para hacerle eso a mi hermana*- ante ese pensamiento, oprimió mucho su mano, estaba enojada. Nodoka se dio cuenta de ello, pero hizo como si no lo hubiese visto.

N: bueno déjame decirte que estas contratada

A: muchas gracias- dijo forzando una sonrisa

N: bienes mañana, ojala tú y mi hijo se lleven bien, ya que siempre que intentamos contratar a una mucama él se reusaba, siempre terminábamos obligándolo, pero extrañamente ellas terminaban renunciando

A: no se preocupe, no voy a rendirme, are lo posible por ser la mejor mucama

N: de eso no me preocupo, nos vemos mañana chau

A: chau

Narra akane:

Al abandonar la mansión mi expresión cambio de repente a una muy seria, se me había vuelto costumbre la falsa sonrisa después de lo que paso, además tuve que hacerlas durante 2 semanas, pero esta vez fue diferente, a excepción de una maldita china que me encontré, no me acorde lo del falso apellido que puedo hacer ahora con Aiko, si se entera lo que paso en la Mansión Mutsu, estoy acabada ojala no dude de mi ni un solo momento, pero creo que puedo despistarla ya que es un poco torpe (tierna y olvidadiza). Y ahora con lo de Shampoo, creo que ella no será problema ya que ella cree que soy lesbiana puf que estupidez, ojala Naviki logre investigarla no confió en que me deje tranquila… además dijo "por ahora", mmm amazona china, mouse era de ahí y dijo que eran muy persistentes, fuertes y no se rinden ante nadie y que si encontraban a alguien que se meta en su camino lo elimina, otro problema ahora ella debe estar con unas ganas de matarme, aunque no le tenga miedo, ella podría descubrir fácil, que poder hacer, esto se me está saliendo de las manos y ni siquiera conozco a mi jefe (ranma) ojala él no sea un obstáculo porque creo que necesitare pensar mejor las cosas, como arreglar todo esto.

A: ojala Naviki tenga una solución, siempre sabe qué hacer.

* * *

A: COMO QUE NO SABES QUE HACER- dije muy frustrada, acaso quería alterarme

N: no, me alegra que te paguen el doble pero no sé, akane tu misma te metiste en este lio, y que es eso que tienes que actuar de lesbiana solo por esa tal shampoo

A: fue un pensamiento de ella y si no lo afirmaba no me dejaría en paz, además es la prometida de mi jefe, si quiere podría despedirme.

N: pero que pasa si él no estaba comprometida con él, y si solo lo obligan, porque no pensaste mejor las cosas akane, no era que estabas lista para esto

A: lo estoy

N: entonces porque caite en su juego, pensé que ya habías madurado, pero no sigues siendo la misma niña de siempre que le pide a su hermana que le ayude

A: eso no es cierto- me puse a pensar un poco y si lo que dice es verdad y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para vengar a kasumi, no, me niego a creerlo- entonces me esforzare, veras que nadie sospechara de mi- digo mientras subo furiosa y triste a mi cuarto

Me levante de mi cama temprano hoy iba a conocer a mi jefe (ranma), me vestí y fui rápido a la mansión, no me encontré esta vez con Aiko eso era bueno, no quería verla tampoco a Shampoo, entre a la sala ahí estaba la señora Nodoka Saotome como ayer muy sonriente a diferencia de mi yo estaba muy seria.

N: hola akane ¿Por qué esa expresión?

A: no es nada, no se preocupe

N: bueno, akane hoy conocerás a mi hijo, Ranma Saotome

A: lo se

N: quiero que agás todo lo que él quiere, pero si te dice que no te necesita no le agás caso, tienes que convencerlo, es un poco orgulloso ante alguien que quiere ayudarlo, pero es muy varonil, guapo y fuerte, apuesto a que se enamoraría de ti, pensándolo bien arrían una linda pareja

A: solo vengo por el empleo, no quiero ningún novio

N: aaa que triste- luego se dirigió a una habitación, al abrirla se pudo ver a un joven con una trenza que iba vestido una remera blanca y un pantalón azul- bueno, akane él es ranma, ranma ella es akane

Narro yo:

Akane se le acerca para saludarlo con una reverencia, la cual fue respondida por el joven que parecía enojado y nervioso.

N: bueno los dejo solos, ojala se entiendan.

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos, la cual akane rompió para luego arrodillarse.

A: hola señor Saotome, yo seré su nueva mucama especial, lo voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesite

R: yo no necesito ninguna mucama especial, que creen que no puedo hacer las cosas por mí mismo, primero me prometieron con una chica que ni siquiera conozco y ahora me contratan a una especie de sirvienta

A: señor Saotome, no entiendo, la Señorita Shampoo no es su prometida porque usted lo decidió- dijo un poco curiosa y enojada, ya que ahora no solo trabajaría para él, sino también para ella.

R: eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, y ahora si no es mucha molestia puedes retirarte de mi habitación

A: lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso, tengo que hacer lo que usted me ordene

R: bueno, te ordeno que te vayas- dijo muy molesto ya le tenía arto que siempre le manden una mucama

A: le he dicho que no- dijo parándose

Sin darse cuenta sus caras estaban muy cerca, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, ranma iba a responderle hasta que una chica apareció por la puerta, dejándole muy sorprendida la escena que veía

S: RANMA- grito mientras se lanzaba al cuello del muchacho para luego abrazarlo- que hacías tú con esta sirvienta- dijo dedicándole una mirada de desprecio a la joven akane- ella no es lo bastante mujer para ti- dicho esto se ganó la mirada de odio de parte de akane lo cual la hizo sentir orgullosa.

R: shampoo- (soltándose de ella)- yo no hacía nada con ella

S: o entonces tráeme un vaso con agua- le ordeno a su supuesta "empleada"

A: no hay problema- después de esto se fue a traerle lo que le pidieron

R: por lómenos le hubieras pedido adecuadamente- un poco enojado, no le gustaba que maltrataran a las mujeres

S: ranma que no entiendes, ella solo es una empleada que tiene que obedecer nuestras órdenes, no es necesario hablarles adecuadamente- dejando a un ranma muy ofendido ante sus palabras

R: que lo agás tu no significa que yo también sea así, así que para la siguiente la tratas adecuadamente.- dijo retirándose pero de lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que la joven ya había estado escuchando toda su conversación ya que la cocina no estaba tan lejos, dejándola muy impresionada como el chico de la trenza la defendía, al escuchar como el joven pasaba decidió ocultarse en la puerta, viendo cómo se iba

Por fin se había animado a entrar, entregándole lo ordenado a la china, pero ella estaba muy enojada así que se la echo en la cara el agua, tirando al piso el vaso de vidrio haciendo que este se partiera en miles de pedazos

S: tardaste mucho ya no quiero nada- akane seguía para ya que le sorprendió lo que hizo- que esperas limpia este desastre- dicho esto se retiró de la habitación.

Akane empezó a recoger todos los vidrios rotos poniéndolos en su mano, no le importaba que le haya tratado de esa forma ni siquiera que le haya tirado el agua en cima, parece que esta vez iba en serio, ya no sentía absolutamente nada. En ese mismo instante ranma regreso a su habitación, viendo claramente a su mucama empapada y recogiendo vidrio.

R: pero que paso porque estas mojada- agarro una toalla y la puso sobre ella

A: no es necesario que haga esto, estoy bien- ahora ella era la que se retiraba con la misma expresión con la que vino un semblante bastante serio.

R: fue shampoo, verdad- dijo mientras la ponía de pie, y observo que por culpa de los pedazos de vidrio tenía lastimaduras en los dedos- espera aquí traeré una venditas (curitas). Dejando nuevamente a una joven muy sorprendida y triste pero más sorprendida porque se preocupaba tanto por ella.

* * *

Holis \ (^-^) /

Ojala les haya gustado este episodio porque lo estaba escribiendo obvio que para ustedes, jajajaja y que opinan ojala dejen rewis porque quiero leer sus comentarios jajajaja ya estoy ansiosa.

Besos a las personas que les gusto mi historia jajajaj perdón por no actualizar, me olvide del archivo justo el dia que iba a hacerlo.

Respondo rewis:

WorldSandy12: grasias a mi me paresia que estaba mal pero grasias con que les alla gustado basta, grasias por tu comentario.

jannika1990: jajajaja me dio grasia lo de shampoo o tenia rre meresido, me alegra que te guste mi historia.

zabitamt1975: jajajaj grasias, y bueno veremos lo que psasra con saotome y la novia jajajaj con ella no tendre piedad, pero la pobre akane tendra que aguantarsela. ojala siga gustandote

Haro Adrianne: ovio que no tiene neuronas se nota por el lenguaje ajajjajaja, grasias por leer mi historia.

grasias a todos y aqui les dejo este episodeo, ojala les guste

Nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

…Narra Akane…:

Me encontraba aun en el piso empapada, porque tanta amabilidad tan de repente hace unos minutos me odiaba, quería que me vaya y ahora se encuentra buscando banditas para mí, no, no esto no está bien dije que sería la mejor mucama y ahora él se encuentra asiendo mi papel. De golpe me levante de mi haciendo y me fui al baño donde ahora se encontraba el buscando las banditas.

Al llegar lo encontraba revisando en la caja y melé acerque para conversar, bueno si ahora se encontraba de buen humor como antes.

R: que pasa- me pregunto al ya darse cuenta de mi presencia mientras todavía seguía con su búsqueda

A: nada, solo quería decirle que no es necesario que agás esto

R: otra vez con eso- pero su expresión cambia a una sonrisa ya que había encontrado lo que buscaba- ven te la pondré- ya acercándose a mí, que yo no podía hacer más que darle mi mano ya que él era mi jefe- ya está, ahora dime, no te duele

A: no, gracias estoy bien- dije tranquila que más podía hacer que agradecerle, es la primer persona que me trata bien desde que mi hermana murió, sin darme cuenta ya empecé a hablar de ese tema de nuevo, agacho mi cabeza triste, además de estar golpeándome internamente por lo idiota que me estaré bien ahora.

R: que pasa, si te duele- me pregunto preocupado

A: tranquilo, estoy bien

R: entonces porque estas triste- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, eso no era de importarle, cuando trabajaba con Mouse hacia lo posible para meterse con migo a la cama, pero esto no es lo mismo, él debe ser un idiota descerebrado. Si eso debe ser

A: no estoy triste, solo pienso en cosas- dije ya tranquila al darme cuenta es muy tonto de mi parte ponerme triste en este momento.

R: que cosas, como tu patrón, debería saber las cosas que te incomodan

A: solo me preguntaba algo, pero usted me dijo que no era mi asunto, así que creo que debería ir a limpiar el desorden de su prometida

R: aaa lo de mi compromiso con shampoo, pues si no es de tu asunto- dijo rascándose la mejilla- pero si quieres saber algo dímelo, no me importaría responder tu pregunta- recién me doy cuenta que su actitud cambio desde que tuvo esa discusión con shampoo, entonces lo hace por pena ya que me encontró herida y mojada, bueno esa era la solución más razonable o sino que era bipolar

A: bueno solo quería saber ¿si ella es tu prometida? Digo si tú la decidiste como tal

R: solo eso quieres saber

A: si, o quieres decirme otras cosas, soy toda oídos- aunque no tengo mucho tiempo ya que tengo que limpiar su habitación ya que al llegar se encontraba sucio en todas partes

R: no está bien, bueno yo no la decidí como mi prometida, mis padres y los de ella nos comprometieron con el propósito de juntar nuestras empresas y territorio que poseemos

A: y tu estas de acuerdo con ello

R:- me mira sorprendido- no ya que nunca piden mi opinión- ahora yo soy la que se sorprende ya que no podía creer que decidieran todo por él, porque creo que él nunca quiso una mucama, pero ahora eso no es lo que me importa, lastima por él ya que yo necesito vengar la muerte de mi hermana y ay dudas de que seas tú, talvez solo actúas, o quieres hacerte el buenito para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que hiciste

A: entonces dime que piensas de eso

R: la verdad lo odio, no me cae nada aquella mujer, es muy engreída y melosa además yo sé que ella no está conmigo por amor

A: como lo sabes, tal vez solo son ideas tuyas- necesito sacar más información, para ver si con lo que consigo puedo callar a shampoo

R: la oí decir cuando estaba hablando con su madre, ella le decía que tenía que casarse con migo si quería ser dueña de nuestras tierras y empresas, shampoo acepto con tranquilidad dijo que no le resultaría difícil enamorarme- pude verlo su expresión triste, no supe que más hacer él me contaba de su vida y parecía ser sincero.

….Narro yo….:

Akane poso su mano en su cabeza mientras le sonreía y le decía "tranquilo, puedes desahogarte con migo" ranma sorprendido por su acto no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazo ya que sabía que lo necesitaba ya que ella era la primera con la que se liberaba de esa forma, ahora era ella la sorprendida, el contacto le empezó a desagradar y quería empujarlo. Hasta que vio con claridad que aquel muchacho tenía en su costado un celular, eso era bueno, se estaba acercando poco a poco aquel desgraciado que mato a su hermana. Pero se detuvo ante sus intenciones ya que se había dado cuenta que eran espiados por unos ojos llenos de odio hacia la joven *que esta esta mujer no se puede crear una vida, pobre de este chico apuesto que esta chica lo acosa a cada rato*, así es era shampoo la que pudo observar aquella escena *así que nos escuchaste* dijo con tristeza ya que su plan se fue a la mierda ya que ella termino estando perdidamente enamorada de él, se va de golpe ya que no podía aguantar ver aquello ya que sabía que en vez de enamorarlo se había ganado su odio y desprecio. Al darse cuenta de que esta se había marchado intento hacerlo de nuevo.

Al finalizar el abrazo akane se quedó observando sus ojos, mientras estiraba su mano hasta su objetivo- la amabas verdad, solo que ella te decepciono- dijo fingiendo que estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos

R: si la amaba, fue la primera vez que me enamoraba de ese modo, solo que al darme cuenta de su actuación, que ella no era quien yo creía, por eso solo la ignoro ya que no tiene caso que haga caso a sus capricho solo porque quiere ser poderosa (adinerada ya que si se casa ella seria dueña de las siendas y tierras que tienen la familia Saotome pero no solo eso sino que también juntarían la empresas)

A: hiciste lo correcto, ella no vale la pena- terminando con una sonrisa tierna que ni ella misma se dio cuenta, esto provocó en el joven Saotome un leve sonrojo para después devolverle la sonrisa, al ver que ya se encontraba despistado pudo agarrarlo- bueno ya puedes soltarme- solo que ahora se encontraba con un tic en el ojo ya que el joven todavía se le encontraba agarrándole de los hombros

Ranma muy sonrojado las soltó de repente- lo siento- al estar más tranquilo se volvió a incorporar- gracias por escucharme, de verdad siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

A: - aprovecho mientras este se disculpaba para meterlo en su delantal- me alegra- después de finalizar la conversación se marchó tranquila a la habitación que le había prestado la señora Nodoka para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa.

R: *de verdad te lo agradezco por escuchar*- parecía que era por intuición pero le caía bien la mucama que le trajeron sus padres, lo que no sabía era que le estaba jugando en su contra.

Akane al entrar a su habitación cerró la puerta con cerradura mientras sacaba de su mantel el celular, lo que le importaba era los mensajes, contactos que tenía en él y le saco una foto a las páginas que había usado también las anotaciones que tenían en el demo, saco su celu y se fue pasando la información que necesitaba. Al finalizar guardo su celular en su mantel nuevamente y se escabullo para dejar el de su jefe en su lugar para no levantar sospechas.

Paso por los pasillos cuidadosamente y se escabullo en la cocina al ver como del cuarto de ranma salía shampoo *y ella que hacia ahí dentro*-pensó akane pero al ver como esta se iba entro rápidamente.

Este se encontraba muy desordenado, talvez shampoo buscaba algo en particular, sin tomarle mucha importancia a esta escena dejo el celular en la mesita de luz que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Suspiro tranquila mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama.

A: pero que aburrimiento, si Naviki de verdad quería dinero no me hubiera mandado a trabajar aquí- se paró de golpe y se puso a recoger las ropas que se encontraban aun en el piso, apoyándolas todas en su mano izquierda, al ya acabar, con el pie pateo levemente el canasto de ropa sucia que se encontraba en el piso para que este se elevara y pudiera agarrarlo con la mano derecha. Al tener el canasto puso toda la ropa sucia al lugar que pertenecía.

Así empezó a limpiar, doblo la ropa, tendió la cama y empezó a barrer por debajo de ella, que tenía bastante basura, tomo una bolsa y agarro todo lo que era para tirar, hasta había visto una manzana medio comer y una caja que tenía aun pizzas dentro que parecía como si hubiera permanecido ahí por décadas. Solo faltaba un trozo de tela, con ambas manos lo agarro pero de golpe entro ranma a la habitación viendo como akane desenrollaba su ropa interior, sonrojado le arrebato la prenda de sus manos dejando a esta muy confundida.

A: ¿pasa algo?

R: no... Nada- al estar ya tranquilo puso la prenda en el cesto, volteo para poder decirle algo a akane, que ahora se encontraba acomodando el cajón de ropa interior, dejando al pobre en shock, tardo más de 5 segundos en recuperarse y se puso entre medio de akane y el cajón.- sabes que, no es necesario que lo agás, lo are yo voz puedes irte tranquila ya hiciste mucho limpiando mi habitación

A: no me cuesta nada acomodarlo

R: entonces tráeme algo de tomar- dijo nervioso

A: aaa ya entendí, te da vergüenza que vea tu ropa interior, no te preocupes no es la primera vez que veo unos, además solo es tela no es nada porque avergonzarse, pero bueno si quieres agua te la traigo- sonrió tranquila antes de marcharse, pero la verdad era que estaba exagerando, pero bueno que le podía decir, si se quejaba sería una falta de respeto.

R: gracias- ya su sonrojo desapareciendo por las palabras de la chica, callo en cuenta que tenía razón, poro no por eso no sería vergonzoso.

Al pasar los segundos, la menor de las Tendo venía con un vaso de agua, se lo entrego, este lo bebió tranquilo. Hasta que de repente pudo escuchar como los guardias de la entrada se alborotaban. Ambos impactados dirigieron sus miradas a la ventana y de ahí observaron a estos discutiendo con un joven. Este al darse cuenta que era observado, por el robillo del ojo pudo ver de quienes se trataban.

XXX: ¡AKANEEE!- grito aquel muchacho, dejando al joven de la trenza muy sorprendido.

A: *no, lo va a arruinar todo, como llegaste hasta aquí, ryoga*- pensó

* * *

Holis \ (^-^)/

Aquí les dejo el siguiente episodio de Dolorosa Venganza, ojala les guste, lamento la demora pero no me olvide de este fic a que es el que más me gusta, no digo que los demás no me gusten, solo que tanto romance me empalaga jajajaja, aunque si amo a Inuyasha. Bueno volviendo al tema principal ¿Qué pasará con Ryoga? ¿Qué dirá Akane para salir del lio que causo este muchacho? Y ¿Por qué este se encuentra ahí? Todo esto lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio.

the-girl-of-pig-tailed: si hasta yo creo que mi ortografía es horrenda y lo siento por no haberme fijado bien, gracias. Besos, nos leemos luego

ka-chan: bueno es la misma historia, si, solo que es en un universo alterno, por eso no se conocen. Akane se enteró que tres sujetos habían asesinado su hermana del modo más brutal, furiosa decide vengarse, por las investigaciones de Naviki se enteró que mousse era uno de ellos y decide matarlo de la peor forma (solo que no fue tan malo como lo que le paso a su hermana), después de haber cumplido su objetivo, su hermana le dijo que tenía que trabajar en la mansión Saotome por problemas económicos que hay en su casa, además de que en sus investigaciones el salga culpable, ve algo que no entiende y cree que no sería bueno matar a un inocente. Así que por eso decide que solo trabaje.

Akane no obedeció en nada a Naviki (y lo demuestra en este episodio) y decidió que podía ser culpable, no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados y busca información por su cuenta.

Bueno no puedo decir más jajajajajajaja sino te diría que pasara después o por accidente te mando el final. Jajajajajajaja a veces me pasa. Bueno besos. Nos leemos luego.

Haro Adrianne: y aquí te lo dejo, ojala te guste. Besos

Guest: jajajaja que quieres más, aquí te dejo el siguiente episodio, ojala este te complazca jajajaja. Besos

Zabitamt1975: me alegra que te guste, espero gustosa tu opinión de este episodio. Besos


End file.
